clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mace Windu
Mace Windu was a Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. Windu held the position of second chair on the Jedi High Council and was considered to rival Master Yoda in power and skill. Battle of Ryloth After answering a plea from the Republic Senate, the Council sent Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano to breach the Separatist blockade around the planet of Ryloth so as to make way for a ground assault aimed at freeing the Twi'lek people from Separatist occupation. When the initial engagement with the blockade proved unsuccessful, resulting in huge losses on the side of the Republic, Master Windu warned Skywalker that he was allocated only a single planetary rotation of Ryloth to breach the blockade, as the invasion needed to move forward with or without having broken the Separatist's defenses. As such, Skywalker and Tano utilized less than conventional tactics to defeat the Separatist warships; making way for the forces led by Masters Windu and Kenobi to begin their ground assault of the oppressed planet. Kenobi and Ghost Company set off to land on Nabat, which the Jedi planned on using as a landing point. However, proton cannons from below attacked their Acclamator assault ships above, and after Clone Commander Ponds reported that the guns were breaking through their shields, Windu ordered Kenobi to destroy the guns and allow the transports to land. Kenobi was later successful, and after the transports landed, the Jedi and the clone troopers set off for the capital city of Lessu to retake it and free the planet. Windu went to liberate the capital of Ryloth along with members of Lightning Squadron. To accomplish this, Windu was forced to rely on his considerable negotiation skills, as he knew he would require the aid of Cham Syndulla; leader of the Twi'lek Freedom Fighters. However, Syndulla did no t trust Ryloth's Senator Orn Free Taa, whilst Taa himself feared that Syndulla planned to sieze power. After learning that the Separatists had begun to bomb innocent local villages however, Syndulla at least agreed to talk with Senator Taa. Windu acted as moderator during the talks, and ultiamtely was able to form an alliance between the two out of their mutual wish to see their people free. Syndulla then added his forces to Windu's and the pair managed to retake Lessu from Tambor. In addition, Windu managed to capture the Separatist leader, Wat Tambor before he could escape. Council Job Windu hasn't seen much action because he had served on the Council. Lightsaber Techniques Windu was a very powerful Jedi, assumed to be second in Force ability only to Master Yoda. He created his own lightsaber form, a variation of Form VII called Vaapad. It brought him dangerously close to the Dark Side, as Windu created the form as an avenue for his own dark impulses. He is the only Jedi who did not turn to the Dark Side after mastering this form. Behind the Scenes Mace Windu is voiced by Terrence C. Carson in the TV show the Clone Wars. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *"[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rising_Malevolence Rising Malevolence]" (Appears in hologram)(First appearance) *"Lair of Grievous" *"Dooku Captured" *"The Gungan General" *"Blue Shadow Virus" (Appears in hologram) *"Storm Over Ryloth" *["Innocents of Ryloth" *"Liberty on Ryloth" *"Death Trap" *"R2 Come Home" *"Lethal Trackdown" *"Assassin" *"Holocron Heist" *"Children of the Force" *"Senate Spy" *"Landing at Point Rain" (Appears in hologram) *"Brain Invaders" (Mentioned only) *"Grievous Intrigue" *"The Mandalore Plot" (Appears in flashback(s)) *"Senate Murders" *"The Zillo Beast" *"The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" *"Evil Plans" (Appears in flashback(s)) *"Witches of the Mist" *"Overlords" (Appears in flashback(s)) *"Counterattack" *"Citadel Rescue" *"Water War" (Appears in hologram) Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Master Category:Generals Category:Humans Category:Jedi Council Members